


the greatest love story ever told

by lord_is_it_mine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Loss, Love, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_is_it_mine/pseuds/lord_is_it_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight up poetry, plain and simple. Each chapter is another poem about a hunter and his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean to Cas

The first time

I said

“I need you.”

I never knew how much.

And the next time

I pleaded-

“I need you.”

And right then,

you needed me to need you

that much.

And here I am now,

by some goddamn miracle;

needing you,

holding you,

kissing you breathless.

(rk)


	2. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean to Cas

 

There are lots of things I’m not good at.

Self-esteem.

Small talk.

Conversations about feelings.

 

There are lots of things I’m not good for.

Debts.

Myself.

The people I love.

 

There are lots of things I just can’t do.

Dance.

Fly.

Live without you.

  

(rk)


	3. The Matter of Percentages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas to Dean

___ _

I am 10% broken,

and 90% lost;

But you see me

as 100% yours.

 

You are 10% starlight,

and 90% everything I will ever need;

and I see you,

as 100% mine.

                   

              (rk)              


	4. There is Something to be Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas to Dean

__

There is something to be said

about the way one says another’s name.

If they do not know that person,

their name is a question.

If they hate that person,

their name is a curse.

And if they love that person,

Their name is a prayer.

 

There is something to be said

about the way I say your name.

It has never been a question (for I have always known you),

and never a curse (though sometimes you might have thought it was).

It has always been

(you have to believe)

nothing short

of a prayer.

 

There is something to be said

about the way you say my name.

It was once a question (for you were always so unsure),

but never a curse (though I sometimes feel as though it should have been).

It has always been

(this I hoped but never believed)

nothing less

than a prayer.

 

(rk)


	5. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean to Cas

 

You once told me

you were a warrior of God.

When you said warrior,

I imagined you meant a knight

in shining armour,

proudly facing battle.

But no matter how hard I tried,

I could never picture you

in anything but that goddamned trench coat.

 

You came home to me today,

and the coat was gone;

as was the armour, I soon realised.

It had been scratched and bent and broken

and torn from you

somewhere along the way-

you had the scars on your back to prove it.

 

But a warrior is not defined by his armour-

he is defined by what he fights for.

 

You fought for the father you believed in- the father who cared.

You fought for choice- even if you were misled.

And you fought the hardest to save me.

 

You are the one who cared when God didn’t.

You are freedom.

You are my warrior.

 

(rk)


	6. Five Years Ago Today, Sparks Flew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((written for the destiel five year anniversary on September 18, 2013.))  
> 1- Cas  
> 2- Dean

 

When did you know you would love him?

Was it the first time he said your name?

When you lost track of time,

in those endless green eyes,

did you know you’d never be the same?

 

And when did you know that you loved him?

Was it when he found you and held you again?

You tried and you tried,

but you just couldn’t hide,

from the love of the righteous man.

 

(rk)

 

 

When did you know you would love him?

Was it the first time you heard his name?

When some part of your mind,

thought of cosmic blue eyes,

did you know you’d never be the same?

 

And when did you know that you loved him?

Was it when you found him and held him again?

And then you thought how,

did I ever live without,

my angel, my saviour, my friend.

 

(rk)


	7. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean to Cas

 

They say

absence

makes the heart grow fonder-

but really it just hurts:

truly,

deeply,

physically-

an aching in my chest.

 

Physical pain I can deal with.

Bleeding lips, scratches and cuts.

Broken jaws, noses and bones.

Cracked ribs, skin and fingernails.

These things I can stand.

 

But the torture

of not having you here,

of not knowing where you are,

of not being with you,

is something I don’t think I can take much longer.

 

So please

~~I love you~~ I need you

Come back to me.

 

(rk)


	8. Don't ask Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean referring to the incident with Cas and the souls from Purgatory.

 

I am not one for simple answers.

If you ask me what colour the sky is,

I will not say ‘blue’;

I will say it is the colour of his eyes right before they fell.

If you ask me what colour blood is,

I will not say ‘red’;

I will say it is the colour of the life leaving his body.

If you ask me what love is,

I will not say ‘a more profound bond’;

I will say it was his voice

when he said “I am going to find some way to redeem myself to you.”

If you ask me what pain is,

I will not say ‘physical suffering’;

I will say that it was

him thinking there is something he could do

that I would not forgive him for.

 

(rk)


	9. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas to Dean

 

 

Since I lost my grace,

I have been trying to understand

as much as possible about the experiences of humans.

and while personal hygiene is fascinating,

one thing in particular has caught my eye-

falling in love.

 

I asked you first, of course;

“Why is it called _falling in love_?”

You looked at me strangely,

shrugged and said,

“I don’t know.”

I wondered why that was your answer-

if you truly did not know the feeling,

or if you simply did not wish to admit the opposite.

 

I read somewhere

(I have been reading excessively)

that falling in love with someone

is the action of doing nothing,

and still being pulled over the edge.

 

In my studies, I have discovered,

that it is said

one falls in love with the face first,

and the soul second.

 

Your soul was the first I saw of you

(I had been sent to save it).

I saw it at its lowest point

and it was what I can only call

glorious.

 

And since then,

I have fallen,

in every way imaginable. 

 

(rk)


	10. Stars Died for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas to Dean  
> Inspired by the fic Ad Astra by nhixxie: /works/1013491

 

I was a great cosmic being;

a bright celestial traveller,

a galaxy,

a wandering spray of moons and suns,

a web of light lost among the heavens.

 

And at the very center of me:

the star my entire self revolved around.

 

Your heart was made from its heart.

Your soul was formed from its heat.

The blood that flows through your veins

is its glowing fire-

and the bones of the hands that now hold me

are filled with its shining dust.

 

(rk)


	11. Hard Rot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The way to love someone is to lightly run your finger over that person's soul until you find a crack, and then gently pour your love into that crack.” - Keith Miller  
> Inspired by the song Red Dust by James Vincent McMorrow.  
> Cas to Dean

 

 

It is an acid; guilt.

Burns and eats and tears away

all the pieces of you that were already broken;

shrivels your skin and builds up mold in your lungs,

keeping you from breathing the air

and knowing the truth – _that you are precious._

Your bones, carved from stone, once strong,

beaten to dust and reformed,

but beaten into dust once more.

                    Guilt is a hard rot.                     

 

I want to reform you yet again,

to find the crack in your soul

and pour my love into it.

To melt the wax that has hardened around

all of your mangled insides;

to reach in

and stop the bleeding. 

Bury your pain in the unending tomb of my heart

where it will wither and die

so you can finally rest.

 

I want to save you, as many times as I have

and will have to,

until you can stand well enough to see that

_you_

_are_

_worth_

_saving_.

_You are so far, so far from being poison. You are precious._

 

I can tell you this-

press it into the palms of your hands like a secret gift,

curl your fingers around it,

force you to hold tight and adhere to it,

leave it all across your skin like a mark,

whisper it into your ear like the most holy truth that it is;

but I know you will not believe me.

                                                                                                    

r.k.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1152024


	12. v. - to fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not know the meaning of fear  
> until I feared losing you.  
> I did not know the meaning of grief  
> until I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV (although it could be Cas' too, it's really a matter of preference).

I know the sound of bones shattering.

I know the sound of skin splitting.

I know the sound of people dying,

of exorcisms,

cataclysms;

I know the sound of the world ending-

I know the sound of fear.

 

I know the sound of my name from your lips.

I know the sound of you coming undone by my touch.

I know the sound of your breathing,

in the dark,

when you are tangled up in the sheets with me;

I know the sound of utter peace-

I know the sound of your love.

 

What scares me the most

is that there may come a day

when I will listen to your love no longer.

 

  r.k.


End file.
